Hey Princess
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: What happens after Council of Mirrors? There's that 13 year gap between the last chapter and the 1st epilogue. Clearly something important must have happened. What was Puck and Sabrina's final fight about before he left for five years? And what drove her to marry somebody else?Well, here's the story of what we're missing out on.*Contains spoilers for Council of Mirrors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 1: Memory**

_**13 Years.  
That's a lot of empty space between Sabrina Grimm's wedding and the end of the Everafter War.  
**__**What happened between Sabrina's 12 year old life and her twenty five year old self?  
This is the story of the 13 empty years that we never get to hear about.**_

It had been a year since the defeat of the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina Grimm was just over the age of thirteen and she hadn't seen or heard from Puck since the day he'd told her he was leaving to go travel the world for magic with her uncle. While, years ago, back when she'd first met the annoying fairy boy, she'd be ecstatic about this arrangement, now that she was admitting to her love for him, this just sucked. Every now and then she'd have flashbacks of her last week with boy, of how sweet he'd been towards her. How he'd admitted to her father that he was going to marry her one day. That was her favorite memory of them all.

_"It's more than a crush, Henry...I'm going to marry your daughter someday,_"

The words were like a promise, repeating themselves in Sabrina's mind like a broken record. The only memories that even came close to comparing with that one, were the ones where he'd ignore his trickster king title and give her a compliment. Like that night on the trampoline, back before her parents had even woken up.

_"By the way...you don't need the make-up,"_

Or the night they'd spent dancing together. The night when she'd just assumed they'd be allowed to kiss just one more time, before being inturrupted by her father. That compliment, the one that just made her wonder even more if he was able to read her mind.

_"I was saying wow about you,"_

Or maybe the sweetest memory of them all was their first kiss? Her first kiss...the one she'd just assumed had been ruined by the location and the exposition. But, maybe all you needed for a real, perfect, kiss was to be with the person you honestly loved? If that was the case, she'd pick that moment-that kiss-over any overly cliched movie kiss any day. Even their silly little feud that had happened afterwards did nothing to ruin the feeling of his soft lips on her own.

_"I believe the words you're looking for are thank and you,"_

She'd punched him right in the stomach in return for the kiss. The kiss that had meant the world to her. Their second kiss...the one that had woken him up, admitting that he honestly loved her and that she truly loved him. Oh, that one had been almost as incredible. The only reason that didn't make the cut for her favorite memories was because of the terrible conversation that followed, where he'd said he didn't actually _want _to marry her. That had broken her heart. The only thing that had helped restore it were those beautiful words said to her father about how he _was _going to marry her one day and how nothing short of the end of the world was going to stop that.

Of course, she probably should have been able to expect his feelings for her. He'd trusted her more than anybody else in the entire world, hadn't he? His cocoon had proven that. He was always saving her life...that had to mean something? He was always saying how he was a villain, after all, right? And...he had those sweet moments that only she was allowed to ever see. But, he'd given up his throne for her. He'd returned to Ferryport Landing to remain trapped forever, to be with her. And that was all the proof she needed that he honestly loved her.

But, if that was the case. Then where the hell was he?

* * *

Of course, Sabrina wasn't the only one who was missing somebody. Puck, who was lying in his bed in Faerie right now, was just itching to ruin the surprise he had planned for her. He was officially back in New York. It was much too painful to be away from Sabrina for as long as Jake liked to be on hiatus. Puck understood that Jake no longer had the love of his life-he had nothing to return to, really. But Puck? He had Sabrina and he couldn't imagine being away from her for longer than a day. And he'd been going months without seeing her. It wasn't right and it was destroying his character. His pranks were becoming more immature and desperate. They lacked their usual humor. His jokes were played out and over done. And, to top everything off, he was still growing up. Which bothered him, because it meant Sabrina, a newly made Everafter, had some reason to continue aging. And he wouldn't be able to bare it if it were love, like his reason was.

He sighed as he rolled over on his large bed, missing his old bedroom. He had gotten his door back, but when he'd gone away with Jake, he'd lost it again. Now he was stuck in an ordinary room that was nothing special. He sighed as one of his last memories of Sabrina came back. The memories were more frequent now that he was closer to her. This wasn't even a sweet memory of her. It was more humorous. More of a treat, like something she'd always wanted to happen.

_He clenched his fists as yet another one of their moments were ruined. The ship-the ship he knew so well-was approaching, and he could already see the boy who looked so similar to him flying towards the two of them. The boy wore all green, in an outfit far dirtier than anything Puck himself had ever worn.  
"Could you help me find Ferryport Landing?" The flying boy asked. Puck had played stupid, causing him to turn around and leave. He was angry not only at his mortal enemy coming to his territory, but because the boy he hated so much had ruined another one of their moments.  
"That wasn't very nice," She'd said, but he knew she was holding back laughter for after she was done scolding him.  
"I hate him," He'd shrugged, as if that had been a good enough excuse for his actions._

He found himself laughing at the memory. He just couldn't help it. But, as his farewell speech to Sabrina came back to haunt him, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep, something he did very often, whenever the memories of Sabrina got to be too much.

_"You could stay here. I'm sure your mom would love to see you," She'd said. And he knew from her eyes that she was begging him, hoping he would stay more than anything else in the world. He wanted to stay...he really did. But he couldn't let her uncle go off and get himself killed. That would cause her too much pain.  
"I'll come back and torture you," He'd promised her. The unsaid words were clear between the both of them. He'd be back-whether she wanted him to return or not. But, judging from the hopefulness in her eyes and the small smile on her face, he knew she wanted him to return as often as possible._

He sighed as the very last memory he had of Sabrina came back to him. This was definitely the worst memory he had of her.

_"So, I guess this is goodbye?" She'd asked him at the airport.  
"Do me a favor?" He'd asked her, a small smirk on his face.  
"I'll try not to put myself into any life threatening situations while you're gone," She'd giggled, rolling her eyes. He laughed with her, even though that hadn't been his request.  
"Actually, I just wanted you to tell me that you'd miss me," He lowered his head.  
"Of course I'll miss you," She's said simply, smiling at him. And then she'd kissed him softly on the cheek before he'd been taken away by Jake to board the plane._

"I missed you too, 'Brina," He whispered into the darkness as he finally drifted off into a sleep that was sure to be filled with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 2: Surprise  
_A/N: So you know that feeling when you finish a series and have no idea what to do with your life? Yeah, that's the feeling I had last night. It encouraged me to write this fan fiction. I also had this feeling a few days ago when I finished the Witch&Wizard series, so I wrote a fan fiction there 'cause the ending SUCKED. So, if you people like that James Patterson series, would you please check it out? Anyways, for anybody who didn't know-Barnes&Nobles received Council of Mirrors about two weeks early and it is officially out there (I don't think you can get it on an eReader, yet though, because I could only pre-order for my Nook.)_**

Sabrina Grimm sighed as she exited her room. She had her own room, while Red and Daphne shared the room besides her. Across the hall was her parent bedroom. They had a large pent house apartment, much due to her mother's new job as an Everafter lawyer. Sabrina was hoping to follow in her footsteps. Their apartment was right in the middle of Times Square, which was just a little scary for Red, but with Sabrina and Daphne's help, she'd adjusted perfectly to the big city after Canis' death two months earlier. Pinocchio also lived with them, in a room he shared with the now four year old Basil Robin Grimm. Basil only went by his middle name, majorly because Sabrina had been despartally calling out to her long lost fairy boy love in her sleep for the better part of a year. Sweet, loving Basil, who's favorites in the family were Red and Sabrina, had just assumed he was needed to comfort his sister and had taken on that name.

When she entered the kitchen, she was shocked to see two nine year old girls already seated on the couch with a ten year old boy between them. Each was eating a bowel of Fruity Pebbles. Sabrina snickered. She loved catching _mature _Pinocchio stooping to the _immature _and childish ways of her sister and her adopted sister.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sabrina asked as she passed them and entered the kitchen.

"They went to Faerie. Mustardseed called and said he needed to talk to them about something," Daphne answered with her mouth full of small, colorful bits of cereal. Sabrina cringed, even though her back was the girl dark haired girl.

"He better now have anymore lost Everafters who need a place to stay. We don't have any other bedrooms and I am _not _sharing my room with anybody other than the baby," Pinocchio responded and Sabrina just knew he was rolling his eyes. She sighed as she grabbed a poptart and dropped it in the toaster. Pinocchio living here was largely in part to Mustardseed telling her parents he needed a place to stay that wasn't Faerie. He was just too annoying to have around the kingdom. Sabrina wanted to question why they'd wanted Puck as their king, but she'd thought better of it.

"I doubt that's the problem...I wonder if it has anything to do with Puck?" Sabrina wondered aloud. She missed the boy. She had for a year now. She hoped he missed her too. She prayed he hadn't forgotten about her. And she really, really, really wanted to believe that he still loved her and hadn't moved on. But that was hard to do when she was never one hundred percent positive that he'd really loved her in the first place. She sighed as she got herself a glass of orange juice and then put her poptart on a plate. She walked towards the younger kids and dropped down on an arm chair. "They brought Robin with them?" She asked.

"You know dad wants you to start calling him Basil again," Daphne sighed. Sabrina shrugged. Robin clearly loved his new name more than his given name and that was all that ever mattered. Naming a child when they were born was stupid. You didn't know if it fit them or if they'd like it. She'd always thought children should get to pick their own names. It was the one good quality Lost Boys had. Not that she could ever say that aloud, for fear of Puck over hearing. She sighed as the door opened and her parents walked in, lacking her little brother. She turned and started to question this, when a dirty blonde haired boy with bright green eyes came walking in, carrying Robin. He was slightly taller than Sabrina remembered, with longer hair, but the cocky smirk on her face made her positive that it was-

"PUCK!" She squealed, jumping to her feet and racing towards him. He barely had enough time to set Robin down before Sabrina was wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and he was hugging her back, lifting her slightly into the air.

"Sabrina," He whispered, setting her back on the ground but not letting go of her. "I missed you," He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," She smiled at him, pushing away to look at him. "But you knew that," She giggled.

"Yeah, I did," He said, pulling her in for another hug again.

"Are you really back?" Sabrina asked, pushing away from him again.

"Are you going to ruin every time I hug you?" Puck teased.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She shot back.

"Yes, Grimm, I'm back to make your life miserable. I'm staying at Faerie...but I'm going to be protecting you-like always. Your parents just registered me for school, actually," Puck said. Sabrina frowned. This knew Puck was proper...polite and sweet. Where was the old Puck? "Oh, by the way, I still hate you, ugly," He winked at her. Oh, there he was.

"I hate you, too, stink face," She smirked at him.

"Here we go again," Daphne sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 3: Traveling  
_A/N: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! They're what encourages me to update quickly (I've got a few other fics to work on, but if I see a lot of people want one of them updated, I get to work on that.) Also, unless I can figure out why my mom's laptop won't let me update, I'm probably not going to be able to update until the weekend, because my laptop is broken._  
**

Sabrina Grimm woke up the next morning and rushed to get ready for school. She was a seventh grader now and in a school by herself, since the younger kids were in elementary school. But, now she would have Puck with her. She smiled as she brushed out her blonde hair. She studied her reflection in the mirror and debated using the the make-up her mother had gotten her over the summer.

_By the way, you don't need the make-up._

She shook her head left the bathroom without applying anything to her face. The little fairy never gave her compliments on her appearance-that had been one of the only ones she'd ever received from him. And that had to mean that he'd meant it. And honestly, for a thirteen year old girl, all she cared about what Puck's opinion of her.

"SABRINA! Puck's here!" Veronica called. Sabrina smiled as she raced towards the door, greeting Puck with yet another tight hug.

"Is this going to be a routine?" Puck asked her, raising an eyebrow as she broke away and grabbed her bag. "Because I like that greeting," He smiled. Sabrina giggled as she kissed her mother goodbye and followed him out the door.

"Why are you going back to school? You hated it," Sabrina asked him as they lowered the steps onto the subway. "And it's not like you have to go. You're an Everafter," She frowned.

"Um, Grimm," Puck shook his head as they entered the terminal. "Just in case you forgot somehow...so are you," He laughed as they got onto the train.

"Oh, yeah," She giggled. "But...why are you?" She asked him as they sat down.

"Um, didn't I already tell you this one? I need to protect you, duh," He rolled his eyes. "Are you forgetting about your little..._problem?" _He asked, leaning closer to her and whispering the last word softly into her ear.

"I think it's more along the lines of _your _little problem," Sabrina shrugged off his insult. How dare he continue to imply that she needed him to save her life constantly? She'd saved his life as well! Okay, so the ratio was probably something like, 98:2, but whatever. She'd still saved his life and that was all that mattered.

"What are you getting at?" He asked her.

"_You, _my friend, have a very serious problem. You've got a hero complex," She smirked at him.

"What does that even mean?" He questioned.

"It means you're obsessed with being a hero and saving people. It's what you want to do," She explained, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Um, you're wrong on that one," He shook his head. "I don't worry about saving just _anybody's _life. It's usually just _you,"_ He said cheerfully. "Even your daddy knew that one," He mocked her. And the memory hit her again, causing a wide smile to take over her face.

_"I thought your little crush on my daughter would cause you to be a little more protective," Henry had glared at the boy who'd just shaken his head. His ears had turned red and then the blush had taken over his entire face. He was embarrassed that Henry would say such a thing-though true-in front of the entire army. But, he was the Trickster King and he always got the last word in.  
"It's more than a crush Henry," He'd said darkly. "I'm going to marry your daughter someday, and her saving the world is kind of important to my plans," He'd said confidently. Henry had just continued to glare at the boy while Daphne had squealed excitedly. The Everafters had started whispering and Sabrina's jaw dropped. "You can't embarrass me Henry," He'd smirked. The unsaid words were easily understood. Henry couldn't embarrass Puck...not about Sabrina. He'd shout how he felt from the roof tops._

"What's up with you?" Puck asked as the train stopped, staring at her in confusion as he stood up.

"Nothing," Sabrina said quickly as she jumped up. "Our stop?" She asked and instantly found herself stupid. She'd been making this trip much longer than Puck, and here she was, asking _him _if they were in the right place? She shook her head. These stupid Puck memories were going to be the death of her. Or, at least the end of her tough girl image. She was supposed to be strong and independent. Why did Puck always have this effect on her?

"Sabrina?" Puck asked softly. "Are you okay?" He wondered as she followed him off of the train.

"Yeah...I'm fine," She shook her head. "Let's just go, alright?" She asked him, smiling at him. But the smile was forced and fake. She was being naive and silly to believe that he wouldn't know that. She knew that he noticed everything about her. She knew how he was. She knew that every time she was upset, he knew and it killed him inside. She'd learned that when the little piece of the mirror had been stuck inside of her.

"No," he said softly as she passed him. "Sabrina Grimm, I know you and you are _not _fine," He whispered softly after her. But through the commotion of the subway and the distance between the two teenagers, and the softness of his voice. She didn't hear him. Not a single word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Princess**  
**A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction**  
**Chapter 4: Bradley**

Sabrina Grimm entered the school, finally acting like herself again. Puck sighed in relief. He'd have enough trouble trying to keep his cover as a normal boy without having to explain Grimm's weirdness to everybody. And he really didn't want to have to come up with some excuse to tell her family if she hadn't snapped out of it by the time she was meant to return home. He smiled as she brushed past him to lead the way, the strawberry scent of her golden blonde hair being caught in his nose as her shoulder hit his. Her blue eyes were bright and innocent, a way Puck had never seen them before. He loved how she looked now. She appeared to be happy, and that was honestly all that ever mattered to him. Her happiness.

"Puck? Come on, let's go!" She sighed, turning around and taking his hand, pulling him through the halls. "Do you know what your locker number is?" She asked him calling the words over her shoulder. Puck was too shocked at the small, soft, warm hand in his own to answer her. "Hello? Earth to Puck?" She frowned. He frowned as well, watching that smile disappear from her face.

"Yeah, it's, uh, 101-your parents already helped me get everything set up though...I should be alright," He said, looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

"Alright...well, what's your first class? Maybe we could walk together? Our lockers are right next to each other's anyways," She smiled at him and he could have melted-if he were like that.

"I've got...English," He said. "With German," He frowned as he tried to remember as much as he could about his schedule.

"Me too," She smiled as she guided him through the hallways. Sabrina attended a small, private school in the city, which worked perfectly for Puck. The chances of them having classes together? Well, if he were smart, he'd know exactly how good they were. But he was able to know that they were more than probable. She stopped as they reached a set of lockers and she turned to open her own. Puck fumbled with his lock for a second before dialing in the combo and opening it. They grabbed their english books and slammed the lockers shut at almost the same time. "'Kay, so let's go," She said pleasantly.

While Puck missed the old Sabrina who would never be this nice to him, he found her politeness a pleasant change. He actually liked being able to talk to her at all times and know that she cared about him. He liked being her friend. It meant the world to him. After all, she was his best friend, and one of his only friends. When he wasn't talking to her during the war and they'd been out in the forest, that had been the only time he'd missed his chimps. They were his only friends besides her and the pixies. And he'd needed to put the pixies to work. That's why he'd requested his room back. Out of loneliness.

"'Kay, so we can just sit wherever, which is why everybody loves this class. No assigned seats? It's golden," Sabrina explained brightly as she slid into a chair in the middle of the room, besides two other girls. The room was about half full but the seat next to Sabrina was empty. Puck slid in besides her. "So, Puck, these are my best friends-Miley Rodriguez," She nodded towards the red haired girl who was sitting besides her with the cat-like, green eyes and the pale, freckly skin. "And Arianna Reyes," She pointed at the girl sitting behind Miley. This girl had jet black hair in a glossy bob around her angular face and dark brown eyes. None of the girls were nearly as pretty as Sabrina, but neither was ugly either. "Aria, Miley-this is Robin Goodfellow, but we all call him Puck. He's an old family friend," Sabrina explained.

"You're family has got the _hottest _'family friends,'" Miley whined, putting air-quoted around family friends. "I wish my mom and dad knew as many hot guys as yours did!" She complained.

"Speaking of _hot..."_Aria trailed over, staring towards the back of the room where three boys sat. Each was tall and muscular-the classic popular, jock type. The one in the back corner had short, light brown hair in a cropped buzz cut, and the brightest, bluest eyes Sabrina or Puck had ever seen-and that was saying a lot. The one in front of him had jet black hair in a mess of spikes with dark green eyes, that were nothing compared to the majestic green of Puck's own eyes, but were pretty impressive for a human. And then the one sitting besides buzz-cut? He was clearly the one all of the girls were obsessed with. He had honey blonde hair in Justin Bieber's newest style with golden, hazel eyes and a deep tan. It was obvious that he was the leader of these three boys.

"Bradley Jonas is staring at you again," Miley grinned at Sabrina. "Lucky you," She winked.

"He's just an air head jock," Sabrina rolled her eyes, but Puck couldn't help notice as she snuck a peak over her shoulder at the blonde haired boy. He noticed her slight blush and his anger grew. "Bradley's the one with the blonde hair," Sabrina explained, without looking back. "Collin Bieber's in the very back, right next to Bradley. And then there's Dustin Brown, sitting right in front of them," She went on.

"She's leaving something out," Miley sing-songed.

"Um, duh," Aria giggled. "She's forgetting to mention that Bradley is totally in love with her." She rolled her eyes.

"He is _not," _Sabrina hissed at them. But Puck noticed the hopeful hint to her eyes. And it killed him.

"They're the stars of the football team and the basketball team," Miley explained happily-totally oblivious to Puck's anger and Sabrina's humiliation.

"Um, they don't even know if they _made _the basketball team yet," Sabrina pointed out. "Try-outs are tonight, after school, remember?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Well, if girls at this school were into looks and sports...Puck would be the guy they all loved.

"And Bradley's, like, the funniest guy in the world. He's our class clown," Miley bragged.

"We haven't voted yet," Aria pointed out.

"And Puck's way more obnoxious than Bradley. Let's not encourage him to try and out-prank Bradley, alright? Because I'm usually the butt of his pranks," Sabrina sighed.

But, Puck didn't need her to be the victim anymore. He had a new target. He was going to be everything Sabrina wanted in a guy-and so much more. He would get his girl-and the future Daphne had told him about. And nobody-especially _Bradley-_would ruin that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 5**

Sabrina Grimm couldn't believe she was at _cheerleading _tryouts. That's what she got for having preppy, picture-perfect Miley as a best friend and the super girly Arianna as another best friend. They were just a little too obsessed with Bradley and his friends. And, while the girls were busy jumping in the air and tumbling across the floor on one side of the gym, the other side of the gym was occupied by the boys trying out for the basketball team. And on that side of the gym, was Puck, who Sabrina couldn't help sneaking little peaks at. And when she wasn't gazing over at him, he was watching her.

"Hey," Sabrina turned around slowly, sure she was about to be yelled at by Spencer Monroe, the captain of the cheerleading team. Spencer was a typical, stereo-typed cheerleader with thick, bright blonde hair that was heavily high lighted with an even brighter blonde color. Her eyes were a bright, deep crystal blue color and her skin was deeply tanned.

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked, noticing that all the girls who were trying out today were gathering their things. The other girls, who were already on the team, were rolling up the mats to put them away.

"So, you know that new kid, right?" She asked, eyes locked on the other side of the gym where the boys were taking free throws. Puck was at the line right now, making every shot he took as if it were nothing.

"Puck? Yeah, he's an old family friend," Sabrina nodded, walking towards the bleachers with Spencer following her.

"Why do they call him Puck?" She asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Sabrina as she gathered her things.

"Um," Sabrina stuttered. "Well, he likes to pull pranks," She said. Spencer frowned in confusion. "_Midsummer's Night Dream? _Puck was the fairy prince who pulled pranks on people. He was always pulling pranks on me when we were little, so my grandma started calling him that and the name just stuck. His real name's Robin Goodfellow," Sabrina mentally kicked herself. Comparing Puck to the play he was from? If Spencer ever read that, she'd notice the connection in their names. How could she have been so stupid?

"Okay...?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever...anyways...is he, like, single?" Spencer asked, leaning a little bit closer to Sabrina and whispering her question. Sabrina's eyes widened at the question.

It had never crossed her mind that other girls might be attracted to Puck simply on his looks. After all, he'd started to take care of himself and it wasn't hard to notice how good looking he was when he was clean. Actually, he was attractive without being all clean and well taken care of. But being showered and wearing just a hint of some kind of sexy cologne with his hair neatly combed and styled into that perfectly messy style all guys loved? With a pair of jeans that were just baggy enough and a simple see shirt under a plaid button down or a sweatshirt with his infamous Converse? He was hard to resist and impossible to miss. It only made sense that Spencer, the girl who was always going after the hottest and newest find, would want Puck.

"Um, no...I mean...yes, he is...but he likes somebody-has for awhile, and he's really attached to her," Sabrina lied smoothly. Although, it was clear to most people that it wasn't just a lie. Even Sabrina sometimes wondered if there was some truth to Daphne's teasings.

"Well, just because the other team's got a goalie...it doesn't mean I can't score, right?" Spencer smiled brightly. "Put in a good word for me, yeah? 'Kay-thanks, bye," Spencer said, hugging Sabrina tightly before turning on her heel and walking back towards her friends. Sabrina frowned in confusion and walked back towards Miley and Arianna who were waiting on the basketball try-out side of the gym. Puck was bringing Sabrina to Faerie for a long over-due visit. Arianna and Miley just wanted an excuse to hang around Puck.

"What did she want?" Arianna asked.

"I hate her," Miley said. It was obvious to everyone that Miley's over the top, totally fake niceness around Spencer was all because of her desperate desire to be a cheerleader. Spencer probably knew it too.

"I'll tell you later," Sabrina mumbled as Puck came walking over, a wide smile on his face and his bag swung over his shoulder. "Hey, Puck," She smiled at him. He smiled back and went to greet her, but he was intercepted.

"Hey, Sabrina," Bradley grinned, approaching her with his friends. "So, how'd try-outs go?" He asked. "I already made the team. I'm the starting point guard...I'll probably be the star of the team-again-but, you know, I don't like to brag or anything," He said. Sabrina went to answer his question, but he kept on talking. He was one of those guys who just loved to hear his own voice. "And I bet I'll do even better with you cheering me on, you know? Anyways, I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Grimm-you ready to go? Mom's all excited about seeing you again. She said there was a lot of stuff she never got a chance to say last time around...and I did promise your dad I'd get you home by nine...that only gives us, like four hours," He said.

"Who are you?" Bradley turned around to face Puck.

"Robin Goodfellow...but everybody calls me Puck, right 'Brina?" He grinned at Sabrina who blushed. Puck rarely called her by her real name, yet alone her nickname. Whenever he did, she turned as red as Snow White's cheeks.

"He's an old family friend. Puck, this is Bradley," She explained.

"Well, it was so nice meeting you Bryan," Puck said, a completely fake smile on his face. "But I really have to be going-let's go, 'Brina," He grinned, slipping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away. "Later Miley-Aria," He called over his shoulder. "Again, it really was nice to meet you, Billy," He smirked at Bradley. And Sabrina couldn't help but giggle at his clear jealousy-until she remembered her own jealous antics with Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 6  
_A/N: Please review because as soon as one of my stories gets a review, I update that story, but if it's only the same few people every time, it doesn't have the same motivation. Also, I'm not witty enough to name my chapters anymore. _  
**

Sabrina Grimm was nervous. The last time she'd seen Titania, she'd been torn between trying to kill everybody around her or in a sad, crying mess. Never once had she bothered to thank Sabrina for helping to protect her son. She'd never thanked Sabrina for discovering who had killed her husband. And she'd never bothered to apologize for Moth attempting to kill Sabrina. So, it just made sense that Sabrina would be more than terrified at the thought of having to approach Titania once again. She'd purposefully been avoiding any of her family's visits to Faerie. But Puck had told her that his mother had requested a private audience with Sabrina, and there was no way she could safely refuse the offer. So, she'd insisted that Puck stay by her side the entire time. Luckily, he'd accepted-and as the true king of Faerie, Titania could do nothing to stop him. Not even Mustardseed could try and stop Puck from going wherever he wanted in the kingdom. It answered to him as its true leader-and Sabrina wasn't going to question the magic inside of that when it was helping her out.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked as they entered the kingdom. "There's kind of this whole common courtesy thing when you're in Faerie, where you've got to-" Puck began but Sabrina's face cut him off. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh, god, Puck-I totally forgot about that! I don't have anything to-"

"Are you forgetting who I am?" He asked with an arrogant smirk on his face and a cocky look in his eyes. "I happen to be the King of Faerie and I will make sure you look completely acceptable for a visit with my wonderful mother. Of course, as long as what you're wearing is dark and gloomy, she won't even notice you aren't following the proper protocall. You see, she's still very torn up over her loving little Moth turning out to be evil and her husband's death," Puck explained as he led Sabrina down a hallway and towards a little room. "Just follow me-I'll handle everything and then you'll be all taken care of. When you leave this room, you'll be as gorgeous as you were when Daphne cast that spell on everybody at Morgan's wedding," Puck smiled at her and then looked at the ground, blushing sheepishly.

"You didn't look so bad yourself," Sabrina whispered to him.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, tonight I'll be attending to my own wardrobe and all that. As for you? You'll be taken care of by Margarita," He smiled towards a tiny, pale fairy. "And you will be taken _good _care of," Puck added with a dark look at the fairy who nodded obediantely. With that, Puck left her there, all alone with just a bunch of strange little fairies.

There was something different about Puck here. He was more confident...he was bolder. But he also seemed so much older. He demanded respect and he seemed more mature-much more polite. He seemed threatening. He acted like a proper king, which was funny, since Mustardseed was the king now. Puck may be the rightful heir, but he'd given that position up. For her.

* * *

When Sabrina exited the room again about an hour later, feeling like a completely different girl. Her hair was piled up on the very top of her head, but instead of being tight and elegant, it fell into her face gently and was loose and somewhat sloppy. She had make-up on her face and a tiny little star design by her right eye. She wore a black pencil skirt with a black tank top and a black blazer over it, with tiny, lime green pin stripes to add some color. She'd been told to pair it with a pair of black flats. She stood outside of the room awkwardly for a few moments before Puck approached her, with his hair slicked back in an Edward Cullen matter and wearing a pair of black dress pants with a grey button down shirt and a green tie.

"I really do apologize for all of this. I hate having to be all for-woah," Puck cut himself off from his rant as he looked up at Sabrina. He gave her a quick once over before smiling and shaking his head. "The make-up's a very unfair advantage, of course...but, you look...wow-and," He looked around and leaned in close to her. "_Yes, _that wow was for you," He teased her. She blushed as he grabbed her hand and started walking her towards his mother's quarters.

"T-thanks," Sabrina gulped. She'd been trying to go for some kind of compliment for the gorgeous boy besides her, but it was hard for her to simply say that one single word-the one syllable. Puck smiled over at her and she looked away. She was never embarrassed around Puck. What had gotten into her? Normally he was the one person she could always be herself around, no matter what was going on-no matter how gross she looked due to one of his stupid pranks. She always felt beautiful around him. But, with the look she was receiving from him now? She didn't know what word meant more attractive than beautiful, but that was what she felt at this moment.

"Are you nervous about seeing my mother?" Puck teased her. "Listen..."Puck paused outside of the door to his mother's room. "I should warn you...my mother was just a _little _too attached to Moth. Mustardseed needed a wife and...well, she pardoned Moth and...Mustardseed is going to be marrying her in a year," Puck whispered.

"That pyscho is going to get reward-"

"That's why I'm here...that's why I'm staying in Faerie. If I'm here...I can take my throne back. I'm the rightful heir and Faerie still recognizes me as the king. That means I'm _supposed _to be the king. And that's why my mom wants to talk to you..."Puck said.

"What do you-your mom wants me to be the queen?" Sabrina questioned even though she knew it was wrong.

"My mom wants to try and convince you to stay away," Puck shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 7**

Sabrina Grimm froze as Puck opened the door to his mother's chamber and entered. She couldn't even bring herself to move her feet when he took her hand and slowly, gently, pulled her into the room and towards his mother's desk. He stopped at one of the two chairs in front of her desk and slowly helped Sabrina, a dazed and somewhat confused Sabrina, into the chair. Puck then sat down besides her and held her hand reassuringly.

"I'm not going to try and put this gently, Sabrina. I want to cut straight to the point," Titania said curtly, her dark hair pinned back into a tight bun, she wore a tight black pencil skirt with white pin stripes and a matching jacket with a white blouse underneath. She had black high heeled boots on with it, and she appeared older than Sabrina remembered her having been. Perhaps the distress she'd gone through had aged her? Or maybe she found no sense in staying young when her husband was dead. "What is going on between my son and yourself?" Titania asked, a cold glare locked on Sabrina.

"Mother!" Puck snapped, turning his attention from Sabrina to his mother. "I've already gone over this with you, a countless number of times. There is _nothing, _going on between Sabrina and I-and that is not on _my _choice. It is on _her _decision." Puck said darkly.

"Puck, silence! We are having a conversation and _you _are not involved. _You _are only here at _her _request," Titania glared at Puck. Puck narrowed his eyes at her and scowled, but he remained silent, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "Now, I will repeat the question I've already asked, before I was so rudely inturrupted," She said, glaring at her own son. "What is there between you and my son?" She asked.

"There isn't anything going on between Puck and I...and if there was, I honestly don't think I see how it's any of your business," Sabrina said, trying her best to remain polite and not cruel. She didn't want to shout and scream at somebody who had once been a queen of an entire land, but she was finding it hard to do that. "Puck and I are simply friends and nothing more. And I'm not quite sure what he means by that being on only my own decision, but it's true and he's said it himself," Sabrina said boldly.

"You lie," Titania blurted.

"Wrong story, ma'am. That line was from _Romeo and Juliet. _Not your story," Sabrina said bitterly. It was the wrong thing so say. She knew that. But she had to. And it made her feel much better so see Puck put a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter. Sabrina grinned at him.

"Look at you two, with your secretive looks and your hidden smiles. You've got your inside jokes and your laughter...how am I supposed to believe that nothing is going on between you two?" Titania asked, raising her eyebrows. "I will not be lied to, especially by a foolish Grimm who is the reason dear, sweet Moth went and killed my beloved husband," Titania said, her voice growing louder and her anger growing with every word.

"Mom! You're not going to sit here and tell Sabrina that everything that Moth did was because of her. That's a dirty rotten lie and I will not sit around while you act as if it's the truth just because you have some stupid addiction to believing that there is some good it Moth!" Puck snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Do you see what you are doing?" Titania snapped at Sabrina. "My son is going to be the king of Faerie-my _eldest _son. That is the only acceptable blood that Faerie will take, and he cannot do so with an obnoxious little trouble maker like you interferring with his life. I will not stand by and allow you to ruin his life and act as if you care about him. I _will not have it. _And I won't allow you to try and turn my son against me. I won't have it. You hear me? I won't _have it!" _And that's when her eyes turned red and Sabrina just _knew _the flames were coming next.

"Sabrina..."Puck said slowly, through clenched teeth. "I want you to run-now. And don't come looking for me. I'll come to you when it's safe, alright?" He said. Sabrina gulped, frozen and frightened. "SABRINA! RUN!" Puck yelled. And with a shove from him-one of the hardest shoves he'd ever given her-she stumbled just a tad and then took of running, fleeing Faerie and running all the way to her apartment building. She ignored her parents questions. She locked Red and Daphne from her bedroom. She didn't even look at Robin as he called her name and she blocked out Pinocchio's annoying rambling. She just sat in her room and cried, clutching the tiny object that had been stuffed into her hands when Puck had pushed her away. His little wooden flute. There was a little note attached and slowly, carefully, she slid it out of the flute and unfolded the paper, reading the writing that was so familiar, yet so much clearer and with fewer mistakes than she'd ever seen it before.

_Sabrina,  
If you're reading this, then my mom had another one of her break downs. I'm giving you my flute...well, my old one, in case you're ever in trouble and need my assistance. I might not be able to contact you for a while. I need to settle everything in Faerie, but my biggest concern is your safety. Making sure everything in Faerie is how it should be is for your safety, even if you don't fully understand it yet. Blow into that flute when you need help. The pixies will know what to do. And one day-I promise you about this one-I will come back for you and I'll protect you the way I have every other time you needed protection. And at that time, I will explain everything. Just...do me a favor, alright? Don't go wowing any other guys, okay? And if I hear that you're trying to turn some other frog into your prince, I'm abondoning my kingdom to come knock some sense into you and kill that guy, because you're mine, okay? So, just don't settle for any ending other than **our **happily ever after, okay?  
-Puck_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 8**

It had been almost two years since Sabrina Grimm had last seen Puck. She kept her last note from him tucked away in her wallet and the flute was buried in her bottom drawer. She hadn't even heard from him since that fateful day in Faerie with his pyscho mother. Her life had been almost ordinary and it was killing her inside. She would be fifteen in a week's time, and the only thing she was wishing for for her birthday was the same thing she'd been wishing for at every 11:11, on every shooting star, with every penny tossed into a well. She wanted Puck to return. She wanted him to return to her-that was her only wish. That had been her only wish for over a year now. But it had been to no avail.

Sabrina was stuck missing him and loving him without any knowledge as to where he was or his condition. She didn't know how Faerie was and she was lost as to what had happened between him and Titania. Even her parents were keeping her in the dark when it came to Faerie, but she was worried every time she saw their secretive glances towards one another when she'd ask them a question about the fairy boy. They'd whisper whenever they returned from Faerie, but all conversations would cease upon her arrival in the room. It was like she was just supposed to forget about Puck. But she couldn't. She was constantly rereading the note which was worn and even thinner and weaker than paper normally was due to its overly folded creases and the age of the paper. The flute had been played a numerous number of times, just to see the pixies so she knew it wasn't all just a dream. Because sometimes her memories of Puck seemed to good to be real. Sometimes she was sure she'd just made him up-not her entire history and life...just him.

And while she loved him, a large part of her was angry at him for leaving her without any real explanation and without trying to get contact. She just grew angrier when Prince Charming would attempt to try and explain Puck's actions. She didn't want Prince Charming as her boyfriend or her future husband. And it killed her to realize how similar to two princes were. Both were immature and exceedinly handsome, but their looks did not make up for their faults. They had their redeeming qualities, of course, but they had enough faults to supply an entire army. They were arrogant and cocky...overly confident and coincided. They also seemed to always forget that Sabrina and Snow White could fight for themselves and take care of themselves. They needed to be the hero. They had some sort of hero complex that gave them a desperate desire to be the hero and constantly save their lovers life.

Sabrina sighed as she rolled over in her bed, wanting to go back to sleep. She'd been having yet another one of her perfect dreams that was all about Puck. Memories of him and scenes that she longed to be real. She envisioned moments that they would have one day. Her dreams were always best when they were around Puck. That was why she'd barely been sleeping lately though. It killed her to dream about anything other than Puck-because she usually had the nightmare when it wasn't about his romantic side. But, when she was having a dream like this one, everything terrible was forgotten. All she could remember was his sweet voice and the way it felt when he touched her. And this time the dream was so vivid, it was like he was actually there with her. She hoped this dream would never end, but, of course, all good things must come to an end. And her wake-up call had brought the end to this dream.

"Sabrina Grimm!" Sabrina groaned as her best friend came to wake her up and ruin yet another Saturday. Miley had gone to the dark side when the girls had made the cheerleading team back in seventh grade. Aria and Sabrina had stopped cheering right after that painful season and Miley hadn't been their friend since. It worked for Sabrina-life was much less drama filled without Miley and her gossiping ways and boy craziness.

"Let me sleep," She mumbled, pulling her pillow onto her head.

"But there's-"Aria stopped as another voice inturrupted. This voice was much too soft and too low for Sabrina to hear yet alone recognize. She just assumed it was either Pinocchio, the now twelve year old boy, or her father.

"Sabrina?" A new voice whispered, right in front of her face. Sabrina smiled. She had to be dreaming. This voice didn't belong to her father and it definitely didn't belong to Pinocchio. This was the voice of the love of her life. She cuddled up closer to the blankets. "Sabrina, it's time to wake up, princess," He whispered again.

"Let me keep dreaming-I don't want to lose this," She mumbled.

"I'm not a dream-although I do love that you've been dreaming about me," She just knew he was smirking to go along with his cocky, teasing words. The boy was too arrogant for his own good, and that was coming from the overly confident Sabrina.

"Puck?" She gasped, jumping up in her bed and yanking her blankets to cover herself. She wasn't used to having boys in her room, especially when said boy was catching her after a long sleep. Especially when said sleep had featured a dream about that boy.

"Aw, you did guess right!" Puck smiled at her, popping himself up onto the foot of her bed.

"You...jerk!" She said, grabbing a pillow and hitting it with him. "It's been almost two _years _and you don't call...you don't write. You don't visit. I thought you were _dead!" _She screamed, hitting him with the pillow harder and harder. _Actually, I thought you forgot about me. _"I didn't know if you were okay, or what was going on! Do you know how worried I was? And then you walk back into my life after two bloody years and think every thing's going to be okay just because you act like your old self?" She glared at him. He grabbed her wrists as she swung her next hit and shook his head.

"I missed you too," He smiled, leaning towards her and kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 9**

Sabrina Grimm was about to allow herself to enjoy the kiss and actually kiss him back, but then she remembered her anger at how many times she'd wished for this within the part year and a half and her anger just grew stronger. She pushed Puck back and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Aw, Grimm, don't be like that. I _had _to leave. Do you really think I'd leave you on my own accord? Can you _ever _remember a time when I did that? I'm pretty sure I remember giving up an entire kingdom just to follow you back to Ferryport Landing," Puck reasoned. He leaned closer to her and whispered softly. "And I'm pretty sure I was _trapped _there after I'd been set_ free."_ Puck said in a low whisper. "So, let's be fair, alright?" Puck smiled, leaning back on the bed.

Sabrina knew she was being unfair. His note _had _explained what was going on, in his own Puck-like way. But she'd missed him and it had been a long time. She'd had no contact from him and her parents-even her sister-were hiding information about him from her. It was like everybody was hoping she'd just forget about Faerie and the war between its ex-queen and the two feuding princes. Yeah, right-like _that _was possible? All she'd wanted was for Puck to come back and tell her everything. He had always been the only person to _always _treat her like an adult. He talked to her like she was a fully grown, completely responsible, young woman. And she loved that about him, just as she loved everything else about him. And he _had _come back for her. The problem was...it was just a little too late. Two years? She was being fair when she said a year and a half. In two weeks it would be two years. And she hadn't just been left by the boy she loved. She'd then had to dodge her way out of sketchy situations at school upon his appearance. She'd had to lie about why he'd stopped showing up, at least until enough Forgetful Dust had been found to be splattered on the school, causing all of the faculty and students to forget about the gorgeous and talented Robin Goodfellow.

But not Sabrina. There was no way she could forget. There had been a gapping hole in her heart because of his absence and it was only just now starting to be healed because of his reappearance. How could she be so foolish at to have become so reliant on one person? She was supposed to be smart, brave...a Grimm-an independent woman. Yet, here she was, madly in love with some boy who didn't even care about her enough to follow through on his promises made in a note almost two years ago. And he hadn't _ever_ bothered to attempt to get in contact with her. That was her biggest problem with this entire situation. If he'd at least been trying to let her know _something _about what was going on, she'd be a lot more forgiving. But he hadn't. He'd even convinced her family to lie for her and that just angered her even more. He should know that Sabrina hated being lied to almost as much as she hated being treated like a child, and he'd done both of those, crushing her heart as he tore a hole into the remaining pieces.

"Why'd you do it? You promised you'd tell me when you came back, and here you are. So why'd you do it," She whispered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him to hide the pain on her face.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?" Puck whispered. "Oh, 'Brina," He sighed, reaching out and pulling her towards him in a tight embrace. "Sabrina, my mother was going on a rampage. I needed to try and calm her down. I didn't want you to get hurt. And I knew that it would take me awhile to fix everything in Faerie. I just never thought it would take two years...but, Sabrina, Titania's dead..."Puck said softly, whispering his words into her hair.

"Your-oh, Puck, I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Puck said. "Because you don't have to be and you shouldn't be. But, Sabrina, Moth killed her, and this time...well, as the _king _of Faerie, I got to decide her punishment. I had her...exicuted," Puck said breathlessly. He put air quotes around the word king.

"You did? Wait...I thought Mustardseed took over as-"

"I came back," Puck said simply.

"But he'd already be-"

"No, Sabrina, he'd been crowned by the _people. _But the _kingdom _saw him as a temporary. I was the true king and that was the only one they'd answer to. Faerie is based solely on magic and it only understands taking its next heir in the bloodline. That's me, and that's the only way it would recognize a new king. So, let's see...you left and it took me about a good month to calm my mother down. Two more just to get her to believe that nothing was going on between you and I. In the fourth month, Moth murdered her the same way she murdered my father and attempted to murder you. She was arrested and convicted in the fifth month," He said thoughtfully.

"And as for months six through eighteen?" Sabrina asked bitterly.

"I'm getting there!" He said defensively. "Anyways, in the six month I was crowned king. I had to stay in the kingdom for three months to get a handle for things and answer to my people. It was boring and awful, but I had to. So that brings us to month ten, correct?" he asked. Sabrina nodded, rolling her eyes at how Edward-Cullen-y he had suddenly started to sound. "That was when your parents came and told me how terribly you were doing. My initial plan had been to come see you at this point, but then I realized what my absence was doing to you and I realized that I wasn't sure what was going to come up as king within the next few months. So I decided I'd give it a year before coming to find you," He explained. "Well, I was right-something came up. Faerie started to have a few problems accepting me as the king without a queen, so I had to try and figure something out with that. Meaning I had to change the law and that takes about six months to do and I need to whole council to vote on it. Meaning I need Mustardseed to _help _me be king," Puck sighed.

"That's still four months of you-"

"Sabrina Grimm, if you're going to just assume I have a reason for every month without you, you're wrong. But I wasn't staying away for my own health, either. I was dying inside every day that I went without seeing you and you don't even care about me. Do you know how I felt? And I was always _there. _I was watching over you from the one year mark. Sabrina, I would never _completely _abondon you. Even if you told me to get lost and meant it one hundred percent, I would still be watching over you, because that's what I'm here for! To make sure you're safe because I love you. Do you understand?" Puck snapped at her.

And Sabrina didn't answer him. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Princess**  
**A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction**  
**Chapter 10**

Sabrina's fifteenth birthday party was _supposed _to just be a small family event with just her mother, her father, Red, Pinocchio, Robin, and her sister. Uncle Jake was supposed to fly in and join them as well. And, Puck-Sabrina's boyfriend-would of course be in attendance. But, that was all. Just those few people who were close to her heart and whom she loved. They'd have a simple dinner of pizza and wings-Sabrina's favorite-followed by a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting, dyed any color other than pink. A few presents would be exchanged, but that was all. Just those few simple things. That was all she really wanted. But, that was not the case.

Puck wanted to make everything up to her. He wanted her to know that he really was sorry about all he'd put her through, and this was his chance to do that. So, he'd arranged for them to have a large surprise part for her, including her family-which, of course, included Granny Relda who would be driven by Snow White and Prince Charming-and their close everafter friends. Aria would also be invited, as everybody would be well warned in advance and in disguise. The party would take place in the _true _entrance to Faerie-the difficult part would be getting Aria there without her catching onto anything. That was why Puck had been relieved to discover that Aria had prior engagements.

"Puck, honestly, I really don't need to do anything special for my birthday. It's not that special. It's only fifteen," Sabrina protested, shaking her head as he lead her through the park, a blind fold on her face so that she was unaware of her surroundings. "And I really don't see the point of this silly blind fold," She rolled her eyes. That was pushing it, in her opinion. He knew that she hated being unaware of her location. She liked being able to be aware at all times. And he wasn't allowing her to do so. He was hiding everything from her and it just didn't work for her.

"I don't care what you _need," _Puck laughed as he touched the statue and mumbled the magic words to enter the kingdom. "This is what you really _want," _He responded. "And I want to do this for you, alright?" He said as they landed in Faerie as gently as possible.

"Can you at least take the blind fold off?' She asked, crossing her arms over her should. It was ridiculous that whatever he had planned was so secretive. They were only fifteen-despite Puck's actual age, of course-and she doubted there were that many things he'd be able to supply for them to do to celebrate her birthday. And frankly, she didn't trust his idea of a good time. She was worried that everything was going to backfire on her and she was going to end up resentful-or else hating her birthday forever. And she also just didn't trust being around him when she was so vulnerable. It wasn't exactly fair to her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure-just so you know, you are _really _hard to surprise and please," Puck muttered as he untied her blind fold.

"Then don't try and surprise-"She cut herself off as she was able to see again and everybody in the room shouted out SURPRISE to her.

For the first time in a long time, all of her old Everafter friends were together in one room-in place-and they weren't fighting. They were talking and interacting. They were...acting friendly and nobody was out to get Sabrina and her family. In fact, they were indeed the guests of honors. Snow White and Prince Charming were sitting with Cinderella and her new husband Tom, who were in their early eighties right now. Rapunzel was there as well, talking to her uncle-her Uncle Jake, who hadn't talked to a girl, especially an everafter-and _especially _a princess-since Briar Rose's death. Across the room was Baba Yaga, the cannibal old witch who was indeed Puck's idol for most of his time in Ferryport Landing. She was talking to the three little pigs-Swineheart, Hamstead, and Boarhead. That showed some kind of change on one of their sides. Bess, who was Hamstead's wife, was sitting with Granny Relda and Robin Hood. All of Robin Hood's merry men were seated at the bar, acting on their best behavior because of Little John.

Sabrina smiled over at Puck and shook her head.

"You did all this...for _me?" _She gasped, spotting Gepetto and Pinocchio having one of their rare father-son moments. Little Red Riding Hood was alone in a corner, like she always was when all the Everafters were around. Daphne was distracted by all the princesses around her. But, Mustardseed was approaching the sad little ten year old girl. Mustardseed, who, with Puck's newfound maturity, looked much more like him, except for about two years older.

"Well, I didn't do it for my health," Puck said, looking at the ground. This was what had made it hard on him. He'd known Sabrina would get emotional-even if she didn't let all of her true feelings show-and he was never sure how to handle that, especially when she was so happy she was driven to tears. He just wasn't that kind of guy. But he was sure _Bradley _was. He hated hearing Aria and Sabrina's constant stories about him, even if Sabrina and Aria were mainly insulting him. Puck couldn't wait until January when he would be starting classes with her.

"You are incredible," Sabrina said, looking at Puck and smiling. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her and pouted.

"I did all this and that's all I get?" He sighed.

"For a fifteen year old boy, you sure are a perv," Sabrina sighed.

"Hey, I'm actually, about, 4,000 and a half!" He said.

"I thought it was 4,500..."Sabrina frowned.

"That's what I said!" Puck rolled his eyes. Sabrina giggled and kissed him again-this time, it was right on the mouth though. Sometimes, he was just too cute for words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 11**

Every day that passed with Puck was picture perfect. They spent Christmas together at Sabrina's house and New Year's as well. Every single day over break was spent in either Faerie or with Puck taking Sabrina where she wanted to go. It shocked Sabrina to see this sweet side of Puck, the one who'd offer up his jacket if she was cold. He'd never let her pay and he loved buying her little presents. She'd never believed that a Puck like this could actually exist. But she didn't mind it. On Christmas Eve, Henry had even agreed to let Puck spend the night and the two had stayed cuddled in each other's arms the entire night. Sabrina wanted to cherish the moment forever because she loved how it felt to be in his strong arms with the window open just a crack to give them an excuse to cuddle closer together. Her head git perfectly on his chest, with his chin resting on top of her head. And on New Year's Eve Puck had been allowed to sleep over again, but this time the two had stayed up all night watching old Twilight Zone episodes in black and white on the flat screen TV, cuddle under a big blanket and eating bowl after bowl of popcorn. And Puck was always the one to get up and get Sabrina another drink or refill the bowl.

Sabrina had never seen him anywhere near the kitchen to do anything other than eat before, so this just made her day. And the funny thing was...the popcorn he made was _good. _It was too plain but it wasn't overly buttered. And he'd mess with different spices to give her some different tastes every now and then. And he could never just bring her popcorn and her soda, there was always some kind of candy, some kind of chocolate-something sweet that she knew he'd used his magic to receive for her. Just as she knew the roses she received daily in the wide arrangement of colors had to be from magic. She was sure that sweet tasting chocolate he'd bring her that she'd devour within an hour was some secret Faerie recipe. But she just loved how sweet Puck could become. She didn't even both to think that he could have done something horrid to it, deciding to test out some new type of prank. She loved him and she trusted him. She actually believed the pranking was over, and she was right. He had an entire kingdom to command when it came to his pranks now. He could choose anybody he wished to pull pranks on. But he wasn't doing that anymore. Sabrina sort of wondered if he'd lost his pranking obsession when he'd started to grow up. Maybe it was a sign of maturity?

Well, whatever it was, Sabrina didn't mind keeping her hair neat and clean, in her natural blonde color. She didn't care that she was no longer constantly on the look out for something to trip over leading to a highly scientifically laid out invention that she was shocked Puck had been able to come up with. No, Sabrina didn't mind the lack of pranks at all. She sort of loved it. And it wasn't like this was a brand new Puck. He was still the same fun-loving, hilarious boy that he'd always been. The one who loved to tease Sabrina and lived to be her hero. And she wasn't going to exchange this version of Puck, who loved her so very much, for the one who only wanted to make her miserable and was constantly making her feel ugly.

So, Sabrina was happy to just assume that Puck's pranking days were over.

Boy, was she wrong?

Now, the two teenagers would be attending school together. It was Puck's first day at the school, and he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve for the infamous Bradley. It wasn't like Bradley didn't deserve it either. When he'd been stalking-_ahem, _watching over-Sabrina, he'd seen the way Bradley looked at her. Puck had heard what he'd said to and about her. Puck knew that Bradley wanted _his _girl and Puck was not going to allow it. Bradley could find his own girl. Sure, she wouldn't be as incredible as Sabrina was, but that was his problem. Sabrina belonged to Puck and he wasn't giving that right up until she was ready to stop being his. He just prayed that day didn't come soon. And that that day wouldn't result in her leaving Puck for Bradley.

So, throughout Puck's entire day at school, he'd tested out a new prank on his new favorite victim. He'd been blessed to have every class with Sabrina, but, that unfortunately gave him every class with Bradley. And he didn't mean unfortunately for himself. He meant it was a bad thing for poor Bradley. In homeroom, Bradley's perfect structured hair had...well, had a few problems. Puck had played a few little notes into his flute and his pixies had attacked, knotting themselves in Bradley's hair until it was so tangled and snarled there was only one option for the long haired boy. He'd need to get a hair cut. Sabrina had flashed Puck a look, signaling that she knew it was him, but he'd just shrugged and acted oh-so sorry, as if he'd never do it again.

So he didn't.

Instead, during math class, he caused Bradley to trip-a mediocre prank, sure-and then when he tried to 'help' him up, he ripped up his homework that Puck was sure had been an A+. Sabrina had asked him afterwards if that had been on purpose, but once again, Puck had denied doing anything on purpose. In English, Bradley met with a coughing fit when he tried to read _Midsummer's Night Dream_. He was playing Lysander and reading to Hermia-who was played by Sabrina. Well, Puck couldn't allow his own play to be read by somebody he hated so much. Sabrina had no evidence of this one, so she couldn't pin it on him. When Bradley had entered lunch, he'd taken a seat right on another person's tray and had ruined his outfit. On his hurry out the door, he'd slipped on some fallen piece of garbage and had slid right into the trap Puck had set up for him, dumping a bucket of honey on him. Sabrina had eyed Puck in anger, but still, there was no proof that Puck was to blame. And for his final prank, during study hall, he had made it so that every little thing Bradley did on the computer was announced aloud. Well, that was what he got for writing Sabrina love letters when he should have been redoing his math homework!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Princess  
****A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Author's Note**

**So I've realized that I've just sort of abandoned this story and it makes me feel awful because I really do love it and care about it. And I love getting my reviews from all you readers as well. The problem is, I don't have enough time to work on this story and my other stories. At one point in time, I was getting an idea for each story at the same time and was able to update them all in a cycle, but now it's getting harder to write this story and I don't want to ruin anything for anybody. I really would hate it to have my story be ruined because I'm trying too hard to write when I have no ideas. So I had two ideas for the story. **

**1) If somebody would like to adopt the story from me, please send me, in some way,shape or form, what you would put as the next chapter. I can't just hand off the story to somebody and then be so unhappy with where they are taking it that I refuse to read it. I will carefully read each and every message you guys send out to me and I will PM in the person who I think will do best to take over the story. Whoever takes this from me should be willing to take an opinions I have on the story and allow me to give my thoughts and ideas-and actually listen to them. **

**OR**

**2)If somebody knows how to make it possible for two people to somehow collaborate on a story together, let me know. That would make it so much easier for me to update and then there would be two people working together rather than just me. If you're willing to do this, just let me know, but please make sure you know how to make it possible. I would really prefer this than just handing over my story because each story I begin is like a child to me and I hate to let it go-I get much too attached. And, after all, 2 heads are better than one. **

**Now, I understand this is a lot to ask, but it's the only way I can think of to not just delete the story or leave it on its own. So, please contact me somehow if you'd like to do one of these things to help and save the story. And please don't hold this against me when it comes to any future stories I may right. I typically don't do this-it's the first time I've ever actually decided to do this-but I really don't wish to leave this story because I really love it and wish there was another story out there like this. So, please let me know if you'd like to use one of these ideas-or if you have another idea for me to continue the story myself. **

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time on this and-hopefully-not giving up on me and leaving me without any hope. Of course, if that happens and I get no response after a period of time, I will most likely just assume that you have all given up on me and try for one more chapter-and if I get no other responses to that, I will just delete the story and consider it a failure. That happens sometimes. So, once again, I thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this and-hopefully-help me out here. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Princess  
A Sister's Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 12  
_A/N: I'm back! I'm not giving up the story-forget I even mentioned it. I'm going to keep writing it, all because of the few reviews I got begging me to keep it. And a huge thanks to Archer Princess for helping me through my writer's block. _  
**

Sabrina Grimm sat in the library during last block with Aria when she heard the electronic, computerized voice begin to speak. When she heard her name, she looked up and glanced all around the room, until her eyes landed on a puzzled looking Bradley who was searching all around his computer, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with the machine. She frowned, narrowing her eyes as she glanced all around the room, trying to find Puck. She'd been suspiscious about his pranks all day, but this would be her proof. But, he wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed as she went back to watching Bradley struggle-that is, until she realized exactly what was causing everybody's laughter.

_"Sabrina, you're my definition of perfect. Your hair is like the freaking sun light-so bright and cheerful and long. And your eyes just pull me in. They're like two pools of blue. There's just one little flaw-your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"_

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and horror as Aria turned back around to face her.

"Can you believe this?" She whispered. Before Sabrina could answer, yet another 'love' letter was being read to her.

_"Sabrina-I'm really not as obsessed with you as the other football players like to make me out to be. I only think about you on two occasions. Day and night. See? It's not that often. Just twice a day."_

He was the biggest idiot Sabrina knew. He was worse than any other dumb jock she'd ever met-and it was all because he'd seriously just led the entire library to believe that he really thought there was more than two times of day. Day and night-that was all there was. And besides that, he was humiliating Sabrina with these letters. What kind of desperate loser took the time to write letters on his _school account _to a girl who barely even spoke to him?

Before she had time to speak her thoughts aloud, another letter was beginning to be read. She groaned as she shook her head.

_"Sabrina...damn, what a sexy name. So exotic and...different. Sabrina Grimm. Yeah, it suits you-different, strange, extraordinary. By the way-what's your favorite pick-up line? That's what I'll be using on you._

She buried her face in her hands at that one, wishing she was anywhere else. She couldn't believe this was happening-it was so embarrassing. She'd worked so hard to remain ordinary and unknown. She didn't do anything that could make her stand out in any way other than the good types. And Bradley was destroying that with these stupid letters.

Which had to be a joke. Nobody could actually believe those letters were meant to be sweet or romantic, right? They disgusted her, and she could tell by Aria's face that she wasn't alone in thinking that. Besides, how desperate could Bradley be? The entire school knew that the kid-Robin Goodfellow, who only went by Puck-was Sabrina's boyfriend. Everybody knew that Sabrina had never dated anybody until Puck had moved here. So why would Bradley even consider writing these?

_"Sabrina...I love our flirtationship. It's a relationship based on flirting, ya know? It's more than a friendship. But it's not an actual boy-friend-girl-friend thing. So I think we need to step things up a bit."_

"When do you ever flirt with Bradley?" Aria asked Sabrina, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"I think he's confused. Maybe he doesn't know the difference between flirting and just being nice?" Sabrina shrugged.

"I'd just watch out for Miley-you know she thinks they're in some sort of relationship, even though the entire school knows he's into you. And if they didn't, well they sure do now," Aria giggled.

"Can we get out of here? I don't want to listen to this anymore," Sabrina mumbled

"I think it stopped," Aria shook her head.

"Oh god, it did-thank you!" Sabrina said, looking up at the ceiling. "And...great, he's coming over here," She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sabrina," Bradley grinned, sliding into a chair besides Aria. "So, I have no idea what just happened with my computer there, but some people might say that it was just some sort of crazy, weird thing that happened, but those people believe in coincidence. I happen to believe in fate, so I know that it was meant to be," He explained.

Aria burst out laughing. "Hey, Bradley, do yourself a favor, alright? Stick to football. Romance? It's not your strong suit," She giggled as she stood up.

"We have to go..."Sabrina mumbled, standing up quickly. "We have to meet Puck right after school, because he's-"

"Her boyfriend," Aria cut her off. "Yeah, her _boyfriend." _She repeated, clearly trying to rub that in his face-or maybe she just wanted to make sure Bradley realized once and for all that Sabrina was not single and was not interested.

"See you around," Sabrina muttered as she started to walk away.

"Maybe next time you should try some hand written letters?" Aria suggested, still laughing.

"Will you shut up?" Sabrina hissed, grabbing Aria's arm and pulling her behind him.

"Oh, Bradley?" Aria called over her shoulder. "Just thought I should tell you-those pick-up lines? They're cheesy, but they don't really work," She giggled as Sabrina pushed her out of the library doors and slammed them shut behind them.

"I can't believe you did that," Sabrina giggled.

"I can't believe that happened," Aria shrugged as she started down the hall way. Sabrina shook her head and smiled as she started after her friend. It's a good thing Puck left when he did though, or there might have been some problems," Aria said as Sabrina fell into step besides her.

"What are you talking about?' Sabrina frowned.

"Well, I mean, I don't know him all that well, but he seems like the jealous type," She shrugged.

"No, I mean...Puck wasn't in the library," Sabrina shook her head.

"Brina," Aria sighed. "Puck was sitting right next to Bradley. And then, like two minutes before the whole scene started, he left," Aria explained.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked.

"Like I could miss the hottest guy in the school getting up and leaving right before that little piece of drama?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"I must have just missed him..."Sabrina said softly. There was only one real thought running through her head, though. Puck was going to pay for what he did.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Princess  
A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
Chapter 13**

Sabrina Grimm stormed itno Faerie later that day, walking right past Bess, who still worked there, and pushing past the guards who tried to stop her, not quite realizing exactly why she was.

"Where is he?" She glared at Mustardseed as she entered the study where Puck was _supposed _be. "Where is the idiot?" Sabrina asked bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hiding, if he were smart," Mustardseed observed, looking up from her from the desk he was searching through.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, turning her anger on him.

She wasn't sure what she was going in _Puck's _private office, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. He was going through Puck's _personal _things and that overrode any anger she had towards the immature little fairy boy who just didn't understand what maturity meant. Did he really need to prank somebody to be happy? And did it have to be at Sabrina's expense?

"I thought you were on a mission to find and argue with my brother?" Mustardseed sighed.

"I want to know why you're going through his desk, before I go scream at him," Sabrina said.

"I really don't see that it's any of your business," Mustardseed said bitterly. "What did he do, anyways?" He asked. Sabrina knew this tactic. He was trying to distract her from his offenses by making her remember her anger at Puck. Well, she refused to fall for it. After all, she'd invented that one.

"I really don't see that it's any of your business," She mocked.

"So, it would seem that we're at a stand still?" He asked, slamming the drawer shut as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Well, it won't affect me all that much. I just need to let Puck know you were ransacking his office, and you'll be busted. As for my secrets? Puck will find out eventually, because as soon as I find him, I'll be able to yell at him properly and he'd know exactly what he did wrong, won't he?" Sabrina smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"When'd that innocent little eleven year old turn into this fifteen year old..._animal," _The way he said the final word implied things that Sabrina didn't even want to think about. She shuddered as he left the desk and started towards her. It took everything she had not to take a step back and get away from him, giving up on her attempts to find and properly punish Puck. "I scare you," He smiled, enjoying her awkwardness. "Don't I?" His smile turned into a teasing, cruel, and mocking grin as he kept walking towards her. "Well?" He asked her, stopping right in front of her.

"Where's Puck?" She gulped, trying her hardest to keep her voice even and all traces of fear from it. She refused to let Mustardseed get to her. She just refused.

"He hasn't returned yet," Mustardseed smirked. "Now, you still haven't answered the question," He said, cocking his head a bit as he studied her.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath before answering. "You do not scare me," She said boldly, hoping that all traces of fear were gone at last.

"And the other question? When did this transition from little girl to..._young _woman happen?" He asked. That one word sent shivers done her spine. He didn't mean it about her age. He meant it about her attitude and her looks.

"I grew up. Losing your parents and fighting a war does that to you," She said bitterly. "Now, I strongly suggest that you back away before Puck gets here, because he might do something we'll all regret if he sees you and I like this," She said.

"What? You mean like _this?"_ He brought his hands up and slammed them into the wall behind her, pining her there. "Don't worry about my brother. He won't be back for a while,"

"I thought you didn't know where he was?" She challenged.

"Oh, and you believed me?"

"Where is he?"

"He said something about needing to make something up to you. Apparently he realizes you're angry. Too bad your anger flooded your good sense. He's probably on his way to your house, looking for you,"

"And when he doesn't find me?"

"Oh, Faerie will be the very _last _place he thinks to look," He guaranteed.

"So what are you planning on doing?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I'm not planning on doing anything," He shook his head, pushing away from the wall and walking back towards the desk. "Except for continuing my search until I find what I need. If my dearest brother hasn't returned by the time I find it, well, maybe you'll be a nice little victory conquest. Or maybe, if my searches seem to be futile, I'll just use you as a different way to stick it to my brother," He glared.

"I'll leave," She said as he started walking towards the desk.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled.

"Why?" She asked.

"That door? As soon as it closes, it locks, and unfortantely, I have that key," He said, looking up at her with a smirk as he sat back down and resumed going through Puck's things. Sabrina stood there with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, trying her very hardest to not let her fear show. What she needed right now was a plan, because as long as Puck wasn't in Faerie and she was locked in this room with Mustardseed, she was in danger. And while she may have grown used to constant danger of the past few years, none of it had ever been for anything other than her family's life and safety. This time, it was for her own well-being.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Princess  
****A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction  
****Chapter 14**

Sabrina figured that her best tactic was to try and stall Mustardseed until Puck returned to Faerie. After all, she'd stopped carrying the wooden flute around with her at all times ever since Puck had returned to her. Clearly she'd need to start carrying it again, because it acted as a safety precaution that could save her from just about anything. But, she'd stupidly stopped carrying the wooden instrument just as she'd stupidly allowed her anger to get the best of her once again, something she'd stopped doing long ago, when she'd learned to control it just a little bit better. Since she didn't have any means of escape on her own, she was going to have to try and stall Mustardseed and distract him as best as she could.

"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously, walking towards the desk and plopping down into one of the comfy, fluffy arm chairs that were positioned in front of it for anybody that Puck was in a meeting with at any particular time. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, doing her best to act as innocent, naive, and merely curious as she possibly could. If she acted as if she were fine with being the helpless victim, perhaps her plan would work just a little better than it would if Mustardseed realized how smart she was when it came to dangerous situations that seemed hopeless.

"Something to ensure that my idiot older brother who doesn't even care about being the king can't claim his rightful place as king," He answered, not bothering to look up from his search to look at her. And he didn't even give her a good answer that made any sense. All his answer did was confuse her. It didn't tell her anything more than what she could already assume from his actions and his secrecy.

"Do you have something specific in mind or are you just, you know, looking for something that could get him into trouble?" She wondered, leaning forward even more and resting her elbows on the edge of the desk, her head balanced on her hands.

He didn't bother to glance up at her. She was going to have to work a little bit harder.

"Because, if you had something specific in mind, perhaps I could assist you in finding it," She suggested.

She knew it was wrong, because it would only end up hurting Puck and causing him trouble, but she needed to do _something _to prolong Mustardseed's success in his search, and she was desperate enough to try anything at that point.

"Why didn't I think of that..."Mustardseed frowned, shaking his head. He glanced up at her and studied her face for a second. "I'm looking for a paper that he signed back when our father first died. The one that gave me claim to the throne. If I can find that, than he has no right being the king. He gave up his right by signing that paper," Mustardseed explained.

Sabrina knew exactly what paper he was looking for. He'd told her about it when he'd first returned to her after his mother's death. And he'd also told her how Titania had veteo-ed the stupid paperwork, since she was still the queen at that time, making the paper no good. The contract had been ripped to shreds and gotten rid of, the remains tossed away at Sabrina's house, long gone by now. But Mustardseed clearly didn't know that, and Sabrina was going to play dumb as she _helped _Puck's brother look for a non existent piece of paper.

"Oh, he's told me about that! Let me help you. I think he said something about putting the paper in his file cabinet-that one over there with the padlock on it." She said, gesturing towards the large file cabinet, that had a padlock on each drawer, keeping it locked tightly shut. Mustardseed turned to her and gave her a disbelieving, somewhat angry, exhausted look as he rolled his eyes. Clearly he was wondering what good her words were, if he didn't know the combination for the lock. "Oh, he told me the combination before as well. Hmmm, what was it again? Just give me a couple of seconds to think, alright? I think...it was his birthday!" She exclaimed, knowing for a fact that was a lie.

After all, Puck had never once mentioned anything about where he kept important documents. She didn't have the slightest idea what he kept in that stupid file cabinet-it was probably empty for all she knew. But she wasn't going to question anything about it or give any clue that she really had no idea what she was talking about. She would keep guessing random things that she was sure wouldn't have to do with the combo-she was sure he hadn't taken the time to personalize the numbers into anything that mattered-until Puck burst through that door and saved her, doing whatever he deemed as necessary to punish his brother for whatever traitorous acts he was performing.

"His birthday? His damn birthday? How the hell am I supposed to know his birthday? He doesn't even know his birthday. Do you know his birthday, because I don't. We've never celebrated it in the four thousand five hundred years he's been alive." Mustardseed complained. Sabrina didn't know if it was sadder that Puck had never had a birthday before-which was something she now vowed to change as soon as possible-or if it were sadder that his brother didn't even think it was important to remember the date of his birth.

Of course, it was probably something to be said that Puck didn't know his own birthday either. That was just as upsetting as the lack of celebration in four thousand and five hundred years of existence and nobody even bothering to know the date. How could somebody not remember their own date of birth? Then again, if nobody else had bothered, it was sort of hard for a person to remember themselves.

"Well, then, maybe he said it was _my _birthday. It's-"Sabrina began but Mustardseed waved her off, clearly telling her to shut up, because he knew her birthday. She watched as he put in the numbers, sighing in relief when it didn't work.

"Are you sure he told you the combo?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well then, what was it?"

"What about our annevarsary?"

"No."

"Daphne's birthday?"

"No."

"Our first kiss?"

"No."

"The day we met?"

"Give me the date."

"How'd you know all the others but not-"

"I'm not all knowing! Now give me the date!"

"Fine. God, you're a little rude, you know."

"The date?"

* * *

Puck couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to think that Sabrina would actually just go home when she was mad at him.

Of course she'd want to yell at him. Of course she would travel to Faerie, all ready to properly punish him for his pranks after he multiple warnings for them to stop. And of course it had been stupid of him to go to her house.

Mustardseed's thoughts that Faerie would be the last place he'd look for her were utterly wrong and completely ridiculous. Of course he would think of there immediately. With the exception of Ferryport Landing, it was the only other place that tied the two of them together. And he had some crazy idea that she wouldn't be likely to go to Ferryport Landing when angry at him.

So he got to his kingdom and immediately got to his office, shocked to find the shut and locked. He cursed the fact that he never brought the stupid key with him. And if he'd been smart and had been using his head, he probably would have removed the flute from his pocket and played it, calling the pixies to come and assist him in breaking the lock so that he could come inside after their expert lock-picking skills. But he was too anxious to get inside and see what was going on. After all, the last time Sabrina had been in a locked room in Faerie, she'd almost been poisoned.

Actually, she had been poisoned. THe almost had been that she'd almost died. Puck wouldn't let her get in danger at his own stupidity again. So, he ran towards the door, crashing into it with his shoulder and cursing at the pain-he didn't even have the sense to use his magic to turn himself into some sort of strong animal to get to her. At least then his shoulder wouldn't feel like he'd just landed on it after jumping from an incredibly high height and landed on nothing softer than a concrete made street. Still, his plan worked and he entered the room with his now broken door to find his brother fiddling with his padlocks, twirling the dial while Sabrina sat in one of the arm chairs, a panicked look on her face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked.

"Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed, jumping to her feet and turning around to race towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she forced herself into his arms, as he wrapped his own around her waist, holding her close.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He repeated, pushing Sabrina behind him as he released her and glared at his brother. "Why are you going through my file cabinet and how the hell did you figure out my combination?" He asked him, crossing her arms tightly across his chest, a hardened glare forming across his face. "And why was my girlfriend in here with you, alone?" He wondered.

"She was looking for her. She was awfully mad at you. And I'm trying to find the paper where you gave _me _the right to the throne. Remember when you gave up the kingdom? I'm done playing second fiddle to you. You can't just decide you want Faerie now that you can be with Sabrina and rule the kingdom. This isn't a game and I've wanted to be the king since I was little. I deserve it!" He snapped. "And I figured out that the combination was the day you found out you were going to marry Sabrina from your little girlfriend," He smirked. _  
_

"That paper I signed...are you freaking retarded? Mom put the axe on that when I came back. She decided that as long as she was the queen, she was going to make sure that I was the heir. You see, some people still believe in the traditions of Faerie. And you know that, you going through my things and trying to take the throng from me is considered treason. And that's a reason to be arrested and put in jail. And I'm pretty sure that me breaking the door down got the attention of the fairy god father guards." He smirked as he turned around. Sure enough, there were the strong, short, winged men. "Take him away," He muttered, stepping aside and wrapping Sabrina in his arms.

"I'm sorry I pranked Bradley. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry," He whispered into her hair.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful you came when you did."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He would have, if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"Do you still have your flute?"

"I stopped carrying it around."

"Don't leave it home anymore."

"I won't."

"I love you. I can't have anything happen to you."

"I love you too."

"And my hero complex wouldn't be this mad if it weren't for how you always manage to get into danger!"

"Shut up," She giggled as she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
